1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever for an automotive transmission which prevents transmission of vibration, and also relates to a method of manufacturing the shift lever.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide rubber in the shift lever of an automotive transmission to prevent transmission of vibration along the shift lever. However, such conventional levers have been unsatisfactory from the standpoint of structural simplicity.